


the cold

by haru182



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: “Para haber ganado una guerra eres un poco estúpido, ¿no?”.





	the cold

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente este trabajo acabado. He estado escribiéndolo por partes en los últimos cuatro años, así que se mezclan un montón de estilos (lo cual es medio interesante, medio molesto). Inspirado en principio por la canción The Cold de Exitmusic.

Todo estaba perfectamente planeado, nada fuera de tiempo, ni de los esquemas. Siempre había sabido (más o menos) lo que iba a suceder al día siguiente, lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado. La guerra había estado planeada, con sus inesperados sucesos y las putadas más grandes. Tal vez no sabía que iba a pasar exactamente, pero tenía claro que iba a ser de él hasta el día que eso acabara. Como cuando empezó el primer año de colegio y sabía que tenía que estar ahí unos años más. Como cuando tuvo que escapar y sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era sobrevivir, no por cuanto tiempo, pero lo sabía.  
  


Y entonces todo había acabado. El Ministerio había recompensado a los fieles en la guerra con cuentas llenas de galeones y mansiones que habían pertenecido a los antiguos enemigos. Repartición, cuestión de suerte. Los que quedaban de su familia ya no tendrían que vivir más de la ropa de segunda mano ni de ayudas de amigos. Para ser sincero, le gustaba el sitio que le había tocado, alejado de todas las demás propiedades de sus amigos. Y estaba bien si no respondía a sus lechuzas ni nada, porque se sentía _bien_ solo, mientras las tardes le escupían de púrpura el salón, lleno de muebles de terciopelo grises y que siempre le hacían tener sensación de frío. Su madre nunca hubiera aceptado esa decoración, a ella le hubiera gustado algo más vistoso.

 

Al principio se dedicó al investigar a fondo la mansión que el Ministerio le había cedido; las escaleras que bajaban en espiral, las bibliotecas que tenían más polvo que libros y las estanterías de la cocina sin fondo. Se preguntaba si había pertenecido a algún Mortífago recientemente o si era sólo un bien lejano. No encontró nada que le diera información, sólo habitaciones de techos muy altos y muebles arrumados en rincones. Había baúles destartalados en el ático, cortinas que caían desde el techo sin ninguna utilidad aparente y tres minutos después se convirtió en algo así como su lugar preferido de la casa, esa buhardilla medio vacía medio llena de desorden. También tenía un jardín muerto y un mausoleo destruido. Los Aurores habían hecho bien su trabajo, al parecer. Aunque según el resto del mundo, él no. Todos esperaban que se convirtiera en un defensor del bien, pero qué cojones, si ya no había mal al que destruir y estaba tan cansado que no se quería levantar ni para coger otro paquete de tabaco. Calculaba que se fumaba unos dos al día y según los muggles, eso estaba bastante mal. De algo tenía que morir. 

  
*  
  


Por las mañanas se levantaba con la boca reseca y envuelto en esos albornoces rojo oscuro que le había enviado una tía de Alemania. No registraba bien los sucesos desde que todo había acabado. No podía echar de menos a nadie, no le dolía nada, simplemente bebía café como si fuera a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento y sin comer apenas nada. A veces sí tenía hambre, pero no se había terminado la mitad del plato y ya tenía ganas de vomitar; estaba lleno, sin apetito.

 

Un cigarrillo tras otro, hábito aprendido en una semana que pasó en el Manchester muggle para intentar componer cosas poco agradables de recordar con Hermione, cosas que simplemente no funcionaron después de que todo acabó. Un café quemándole las entrañas, un hábito extraño y repugnante para su gusto que había adoptado él mismo de la nada, y que al fin y al cabo era lo único que le mantenía en pie con el paso de los minutos. Un baño de dos horas y ya se había hecho de noche.

 

Nadie le esperaba, nadie le había vuelto a escribir (todos estaban cansados de no obtener respuesta) y de vez en cuando leía los rumores sobre él y sus ex compañeros en El Profeta. No quería darse el lujo de pensar que los suyos eran sinceramente los peores.

 

*

 

Había decidido que las cortinas sólo las iba a abrir cuando el sol empezara a ocultarse.

 

La lluvia había parado como hacía media hora y decidió salir al jardín. Las hojas marrones en el suelo recibieron sus zapatillas desgastadas con alegría, algunas crujiendo bajo su paso y otras eran sólo un mazacote de tierra y humedad. Olía a piedra mojada y a humo de la chimenea que tenía encendida en el salón y la naturaleza parecía despertarse con su presencia. Se sentó en el tronco de un árbol enorme que se había caído probablemente pocos días antes de que él hubiera llegado. Al cerrar los ojos no vio nada dentro de su cabeza y fue un alivio inesperado; inspiró profundamente y soltó una palabrota porque si. Se descubrió minutos más tarde con la varita en la mano, haciendo levitar ramas y piedrecitas, giraban sin sentido en el aire en frente de él y fue entonces cuando se percató de que no estaba solo.

 

El reflejo plateado del posible metal de una cámara le hizo girar violentamente la cabeza. Era el primer movimiento causado por un acto reflejo que tenía en días, realmente no sabía qué iba a ser de él si algún día tenía que correr de nuevo a algún sitio. Se ahogaría a los dos segundos probablemente. El zumbido de alguien desapareciéndose más allá de los setos que limitaban el terreno de su propiedad le tranquilizó un poco.

 

Estaban espiándole, pero ya se habían ido. No podía ser más grave que algún reportero desesperado por sacar a la luz la respuesta al titular cada vez más frecuente en la sesión de chismes del periódico:

 

**_¿Qué hace Ron Weasley con su vida actualmente?_ **

 

Entonces se levantó arrastrando los pies, se encendió un cigarrillo y decidió que podría ser un buen día para ordenar la biblioteca. No tenía ánimos de hacerse la cena así que siguió tirando de caramelos de limón y melocotones de conservas. Los libros estaban apilados en torres, algunos suyos, otros que ya estaban en esa casa y que hablaban de plantas raras y animales aún más raros. Temía revolver demasiado las cosas porque si se encontraba con una araña, por más pequeña que fuera, no iba a poder moverse o parar de gritar en varias horas.

 

Y ahí no había nadie, absolutamente nadie que le pudiera ayudar. Ni siquiera con una nimiedad de ese calibre.

 

A eso de la media noche terminó de colocar todos los libros del salón en la biblioteca. Se dedicó a cerrar todas las cortinas de la casa con un conjuro sencillo, pero de camino a su habitación, que era la tercera puerta del tercer piso, se encontró con una puerta entreabierta que revelaba otro cuarto lleno de libros.

 

*

 

En realidad no tendría por qué estar con un trozo de tela atado a la cara cubriéndole la nariz y la boca del polvo. Ni tendría que haberse rasguñado con cristales rotos, ni tampoco que las manos se le quedaran rojas e hinchadas, una protesta muda de su piel bajo el ataque de los productos de limpieza; podría haberse ahorrado el mareo que le producía el olor de éstos. Toda la mierda de limpiar parte de la casa se la había podido ahorrar con un par de conjuros en cinco minutos, pero es que, si lo hacía, tenía una excusa para las voces en la cabeza yla excusa ante cualquier invitación de que estaba demasiado ocupado para salir, entonces cobraría algo de sentido.

 

Porque tenía que salir y comprar: leña, café en polvo, verdura fresca y fruta, comida congelada de los muggles… La lista colgaba roñosa de una de las puertas de los armarios de la cocina, manteniéndose a flote en ese mar de soledad y polvo.

 

A lo mejor no eran cosas tan importantes, o a lo mejor comer al fin y al cabo si lo era, porque veía las fotos de sus ex-compañeros en el periódico y todos habían recuperado el peso perdido durante la guerra, pero cada vez que se miraba al espejo, tenía ante sí a la misma persona flacucha y con ojeras. A lo mejor con más clavículas y más pómulos. El pelo más largo y grasiento.

 

Cuál era el punto de esforzarse, al fin y al cabo.

 

El periódico de la semana pasada lo había perdido Merlín sabe dónde y sólo le quedaba un cartón de tabaco con ocho paquetes dentro. Un tarro por la mitad de café en polvo. Lo que significaba que en al menos cuatro o cinco días tendría que salir.

 

*

 

Las cenizas negras, grises y más grises cayeron en el lavabo sin protestar, cuando dejó el cigarrillo a medias en el borde y reemplazando en su mano el tacto helado de las tijeras. En frente del espejo se miró a sí mismo con indiferencia. No sabía muy bien qué pretendía hacer, nunca se había cortado él solo el pelo. Últimamente sólo se afeitaba cada tres días y bueno, lo que hizo fue coger un mechón del lateral de la cabeza y luego siguió cortando más o menos la misma cantidad. Se dejó pelo que le cubriera la frente y decidió que tampoco estaba tan mal. El suelo verde olivo recibió a su cabello naranja con un contraste gracioso y melancólico. Se terminó de afeitar sin mirar a los ojos al reflejo que tenía en frente. Al abrir la cortina de la ducha, sólo con el albornoz puesto, la sangre le bajó hasta los pies para no regresar en mucho rato. No era tampoco nada fuera de lo normal, una típica en su especie, supuso, no mucho más grande que su mano. La araña apenas se movió, pero todos los alveolos de su cuerpo estaban fallando. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo con rapidez y en menos de lo que se dio cuenta estaba gritando _“¡Incendio!”_ con un ímpetu que no hubiera utilizado ni con Voldemort. Pero joder, qué estaba haciendo, el animal se consumió en lo que duraron tres parpadeos suyos y acto seguido se estaba dando cabezazos contra la pared porque a ver, lo más lógico hubiera sido utilizar _“Arania Exumai”_. Pero qué cojones era lógico en esos días. Si era un amasijo de nervios y cosas pesadas en su consciencia y a veces se asustaba con su propia sombra o el crujir del tejado bajo el viento.

 

Salió casi a rastras del baño, con el rostro pálido y las manos temblorosas. De golpe le vino toda la angustia, el dolor, la rabia, el hambre y la ansiedad que había estado tragándose y guardando en a saber qué rincón de su alma por todos esos meses. El sol se estaba ocultando y se dedicó a abrir todas las cortinas y entre conjuro y conjuro, encendió todas las velas y lámparas de la casa. Acabó tumbado en el suelo del ático, encantado con hechizos de glamour e iluminación, sintiéndose el ser humano más inútil del mundo y con el corazón en la garganta. No es que la araña le hubiera hecho sentir todas esas cosas, era que tal vez ya las sentía, pero las ignoraba y bueno, ahí estaban como por arte de magia.

 

“ _Accio_ foto familiar”, susurró temblando y con sollozos latentes en su voz.

 

Se durmió con esa multitud de cabezas pelirrojas pegadas al pecho porque sentía que si no lo hacía se iba a partir por la mitad de tanto llorar.

 

*

 

La paranoia de que le iba a caer una araña en la cabeza si daba un mal paso en cualquier sitio de su nueva, estúpida y enorme casa, desapareció al cabo de una semana. Se vistió con pantalones negros, zapatos negros y un suéter gris, muy poco usual en él... pero aún así le gustaba como le quedaba y el color azabache de la túnica negra que se puso por encima hacia resaltar su cabello de una manera escandalosa. Así era como se veía normalmente la mayoría de su familia en los funerales. Un gorro de lana solucionó lo del pelo rojo, pero no el hecho de que desencajara completamente con el resto de la ropa. Aún así, se dirigió a la chimenea y apretó muy fuerte los ojos mientras los polvos flu le transportaban en cuestión de segundos al callejón Diagon.   
  
Caminó con la cabeza agachada y un cigarrillo perpetuo en los labios. Uno se acababa, aspiraba hasta el filtro con tal de no levantar la cabeza y se encendía otro. Al cabo de caminar unos quince minutos en busca de la tienda de víveres y provisiones, ya se sentía medio ahogado. Si tenía que ser sincero, era extraño que la nueva tienda estuviera en esa calle cerrada; en frente del establecimiento de las velas venenosas y las cabezas reducidas. Agradeció que nadie le reconociera, ni siquiera su hermano, cuando pasó en frente de Sortilegios Weasley, la mirada gacha y andares pausados.

 

No pasó más de media hora hasta que hubo completado su maldita lista de la compra, se aseguró de que tenía cantidades ingentes de tabaco y se permitió comprar una poción para dormir sin sueños que le duraría unos meses. Estaba forrado al fin y al cabo y sinceramente no creía que viviera lo suficiente como para gastar todo lo que tenía. O es que ya no quería. Desapareció en medio del callejón dejando a sus espaldas a la multitud atareada de magos y brujas ignorantes a su presencia, un firmamento considerablemente nublado y la ansiedad que le producía verse rodeado de tantos seres vivos pensantes.

 

*

 

No fue hasta después de un mes y medio, a lo mejor, cuando ya había terminado de limpiar a fondo todo el ático, el tercer piso y parte de los baños del segundo, cuando algo cambió en su rutina de pociones, café y polvo. Llevó algo de tiempo, sí, pero considerando que sólo la tercera planta contaba con al menos una docena de habitaciones, se sentía orgulloso de haber recorrido hasta el último rincón en busca de mierda y polvo. Naturalmente había consultado qué hechizos repelían arañas, bichos y alimañas variadas que podían sobrevivir en ambientes abandonados. Estaba en el jardín, con los ojos hinchados porque le molestaba mucho la luz del sol y los pantalones grises manchados de tierra. La camiseta de tirantes blanca la cubría un abrigo negro algo curioso y aún quedaban rastros de las cenizas de los desperdicios hogareños que había quemado la noche anterior.

 

El sonido de una aparición más allá de la valla de su propiedad hizo que se le encogiera el estómago, porque serían como las cuatro de la tarde y aún estaba todo con mucha luz y era un día especialmente soleado e inusual para poder esconderse. Apretó su varita entre los dedos cuando se dio cuenta de que una figura vestida de negro se aproximaba hasta tocar los barrotes de metal que privatizaban la mansión. Susurró el conjuro para dejarle pasar (con una insistente voz de alerta martilleándole en la parte trasera de su cabeza, _no lo hagas no lo hagasnolohagas_ ) y se dio cuenta de que tenía la garganta completamente seca. Se dijo a sí mismo, que él solía desarmar Mortífagos, que nada podía ser peor, pero la presión del pecho no se le fue.

 

Cuando la figura de negro estuvo lo suficientemente cercana a él como para poder distinguirle el rostro, se retiró la capucha que le cubría la cabeza en un aire misterioso al cual la túnica ayudaba mucho y se dio cuenta de que las arañas no eran lo peor que podía irrumpir en su casa.

 

“Buenas tardes, Weasley”.

 

No fue hasta después de haber sobrevivido a su cara de hielo y a su pelo de plata que pudo articular palabra. Porque su gesto era más frío que cualquier invierno que hubiera vivido y creía que le iba a congelar hasta el hígado con solo mirarle.

 

“Malfoy”, correspondió, tenso. Pero algo hizo que sus dedos relajaran el agarre de su varita.

 

*

 

Entendía que después de ciertos sucesos traumáticos las decisiones que pudiera tomar no tenían por qué ser muy acertadas. Estaba en estado de pánico; se veía a sí mismo desde arriba, caminando con pasos débiles y perezosos hacia el interior de su horrible y enorme casa, con Malfoy siguiéndole de cerca pero nunca a su lado. Deshacía los hechizos protectores a su paso con la sensación de que se estaba desnudando y era como si toda la mansión vibrara a medida que el heredero de los Malfoy se adentraba más en ella.   
  
“Un poco paranoico de tu parte”, murmuró Malfoy con gesto serio, pero sin rastro del deje de asco que le caracterizaba tanto en sus años escolares.   
  
Ron se encendió un cigarrillo como si con el fuego del mechero quisiera quemar todos los malos recuerdos que la sola presencia de su invitado le traía. Estaba como, completamente fuera de lugar, tener ahí a esa persona que le había hecho la vida imposible, que le hacía tener ansiedad cada vez que andaba por los pasillos y en cuya casa pasaron tantas cosas horribles hacía ya un tiempo.   
  
Se encogió de hombros sin más ante la observación de éste y le señaló un sillón para que se sentara. La curiosidad le superaba, porque era consciente de que, para empezar, nunca tenía que haberle dejado entrar y que el paso siguiente era echarle de inmediato. Le miró cruzar la pierna con elegancia, envuelto en la ropa negra de alguna tela muy cara y vio un reflejo de sí mismo cuando había decidido salir a la vida real la semana pasada. Sólo que claro, Malfoy era _Malfoy_ y él... en fin.   
  
“¿Qué quieres?” controló su voz hasta un punto en el que no parecía que estuviera tan asustado como lo estaba. Convenciéndose a sí mismo de que debía intentar olvidar las muertes y los insultos y las lágrimas y la sangre. Se concentró en que Malfoy olía como a madera y a perfume caro; los relámpagos se disiparon un poco en su cabeza y fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Y no se sintió nervioso, había _algo_ que le echaba para atrás a la hora de traer el pasado a su sala de estar; el odio seguía ahí, como un edificio construido por ambos, pero era como un castillo de la Edad Media, viejo y roñoso. Malfoy parpadeó como pensando mejor las cosas y como si fuera inmune al humo que salía del casi consumido cigarro (y a veces de los labios de Ron), suspiró con algo así parecido a resignación.   
  
“Estás solo”, parecía esperar una reacción más contundente por parte de Ron, pero éste se limitó a apagar la colilla que tenía entre los dedos y a sentarse pesadamente en el sillón en frente de él. Buscó sus ojos enrojecidos y cansados, adornados por la sombra discreta de unas ojeras simétricas, morado y rojo, huesos y piel pálida, un conjunto tan espeluznante como el hecho de que realmente su presencia fuera un suceso real en ese momento del espacio-tiempo. Ron parecía esperar algo más, pero realmente era como si Malfoy no tuviera nada más que decirle. “Lo leí antes en el periódico”.  
  
“El periódico escribe sobre mí, vaya”, era algo nuevo, pero tampoco parecía sorprendido. Ron sentía que le examinaban, se sentía estúpido en esa ropa descuidada y el pelo mal cortado. Sentía una extraña desolación al ver que los retazos de luz del día que se colaban por las grietas de la ventana hacían que las motas de polvo bailaran alrededor del pelo rubio de Malfoy en una sinfonía pacífica y muda; parecía que tenía las pestañas transparentes o del color del arcoíris cuando parpadeaba y las pupilas eran como un mar lleno de hielo líquido. Se sentía miserable a su lado y no era una cosa nueva tampoco; asumía la humillación de su sola existencia en silencio y estoicamente.   
  
“Si, y también sobre toda nuestra generación, en realidad. Pero en fin, lo tuyo era especialmente alarmante… curioso”, si Ron hubiera visto aunque fuera el más mínimo atisbo de sentido común en las expresiones de mármol del hombre que tenía en frente, se hubiera molestado en preguntar qué narices le incumbía a él lo que era alarmante o no respecto a su vida. Pero Malfoy parecía confuso, sin llegar a demostrar vulnerabilidad, pero confuso; cambiaba las manos de posición muy seguido y fruncía el ceño mientras torcía la boca.   
  
“Sigo sin saber qué quieres de mí, porque si no me has matado, insultado o interrogado desde que estás aquí, no entiendo qué más puedes querer”.   
  
“Creo que te estás confundiendo, Weasley”.   
  
“Estoy hablando con Draco Malfoy, en eso no me equivoco. ¿ _Qué_ cojones quieres?”  
  
Se mantuvo impasible en su asiento, asimilando con paciencia la reacción violenta de Ron que era todo huracanes y fuego y ojos verdes que parecían arder con las llamas del infierno. En su interior, Ron se dejaba sorprender por esa faceta madura y adulta suya que no conocía demasiado bien, una voz que le instaba a olvidar el pasado porque, ¿quién no fue un capullo en el colegio? Es decir, el se metía con esos chicos de Hufflepuff que parecía que se metían grageas en los agujeros de la nariz y además olían mal. Malfoy había sido el triple de gilipollas respecto a él, pero las personas nunca tienen en cuenta sus propias faltas. Hablando de temas más mayores, sabía que el chico no había tenido muchos bandos que elegir a la hora de la verdad, y no le defendía, pero ponerse en el lugar de otros era una posibilidad a considerar que el tiempo que había pasado sólo (sin más compañía que su cabeza) le había sugerido con el paso de los días.   
  
“La prensa puede ser muy escandalosa, ¿sabes?” Malfoy observaba las expresiones de Ron ante sus palabras, le hizo gracia verle librar una especie de batalla mental privada y al parecer se había rendido internamente, pues suspiró con resignación y subió los pies al reposabrazos del sillón. Siguió hablando con la elegancia propia de un Slytherin mientras el pelirrojo se encendía otro cigarrillo. “Al parecer se enteraron de dónde vives y vinieron a cotillear; es curioso porque esta casa perteneció a unos amigos de mis padres. En fin, había fotos tuyas; el titular insinuaba que te ibas a suicidar y no sé qué de depresión post-traumática”, esperó paciente una reacción, pero sólo obtuvo humo y un gesto neutro.   
  
“Supongo que no ando muy bien de la cabeza, pero no es como mi tema favorito de conversación”, Ron observó el pelo casi blanco revuelto de su invitado sorpresa y el cansancio en su rostro y lo único que conservaba del chaval repelente de antaño era la ropa cara y minimalista.  
  
“Me pareció interesante. Desde que todo acabó, nuestro mundo se revuelca en un despilfarro de alabanzas y agradecimientos y optimismo y toda esa mierda. Por fin leí algo fuera de lo normal en el periódico y sabía dónde estaba este lugar y bueno, era interesante”.  
  
“Veo que el hecho de verme muerto te sigue pareciendo una cosa maravillosa”, y por dentro le escupió _capullo desgraciado_ y el cigarrillo estaba casi por la mitad sin que se hubiera dado cuenta. Dio una calada sin apartar los ojos de los de Malfoy, que le acosaban, le pinchaban, le incomodaban hasta decir basta.   
  
“Es probable”, se encogió en algo así como una risa. “El hecho de la muerte es una cosa... No sé, es gracioso porque hasta el día que leí esa mierda tuya en la mierda de periódico he estado intentando encontrar una manera de matarme que no llame mucho la atención, pero ahora tengo curiosidad y bueno, aquí estoy”. Ron tragó saliva y se sacudió todas las advertencias de la cabeza, todas las razones que le habían hecho hacerle entrar en su casa y todo el odio que tenía hacia su Ministerio corrupto y lleno de mierda. Pensó, tu familia mató a mi familia y se sintió un poco más él mismo por dentro. Pero la persona que tenía en frente hablando sobre suicidio con una sonrisa en la cara no era el Draco Malfoy que se paraba en el comedor a gritarle traidor de la sangre o cosas por el estilo. Sospechó, que era un Draco Malfoy que se sostenía de pie por alguna fuerza oculta del Universo en medio de un montón de sangre, con el Señor Tenebroso paseándose como una reina de belleza en medio del desastre. Era tal vez un chico de su misma edad, que le daba tanto asco ese líquido pegajoso y salado que se le escurría entre las manos sin remedio alguno por decisiones que sus padres habían tomado. Nacer en un bando u otro no era la elección de un bebé, de un niño que luego crecía y se hacía mayor en un lugar u otro. Azar de nacimiento, personalidades opuestas y la realización de que tu familia mató a la mía, pero mi familia también mató a la tuya. Era guerra, fría y sucia, y llena de tierra y lágrimas. Tal vez ellos no eran la guerra después de todo; tú me mataste a mí, pero yo te maté a ti también. “Tampoco tienes que suicidarte”, Ron hablaba pausado y con la garganta rasposa. Hacía mucho que no tenía una conversación de verdad al fin y al cabo. “Todos hicimos cosas malas, ¿sabes? Yo no intento consolarte aunque igualmente... Tú mataste a los míos”, la barbilla de Draco se alzó en un gesto ofendido y sus ojos regresaron a los años en los que le había odiado tanto. “Pero yo maté a los tuyos. Y eso es igual de malo”. “Es la guerra”. “Es verdad”.

 

Azar de nacimiento. Se repetía en la cabeza mordiéndose los labios y Draco parecía que podía oír lo que pensaba. La cosa era, que supuestamente el chaval estaba ahí porque creía que Ron se iba a matar (lo cual estaba más que alejado de la realidad, a no ser de que las arañas le mataran primero a él) y por lo visto él sí que quería suicidarse de verdad, así que no sabía si lo que quería era hacer un club o algo así. Eso sería estúpido por su parte. Le ofreció café y se sintió tan raro cuando le dijo que si, que gracias, que los granitos que se disolvían en el agua hirviendo eran como su propia cordura. El sol se fue, dando paso a una noche clara y podía ver las estrellas por la ventana mientras Malfoy le contaba que no podía conseguir trabajo y que, aunque no lo necesitaba por cuestiones de dinero, lo necesitaba para poder salir de su casa y no volverse loco entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Ron le dijo que él en realidad no quería salir y se sintió tontísimo al escuchar que _te acostumbras a los paparazis, no son la gran cosa después de unas semanas_.

 

“No te puedes desaparecer aquí en la casa. Usa la chimenea o ve más allá de la valla, como cuando llegaste”, le dijo Ron cuando Draco le dijo que se iba a ir porque tenía que cenar en algún lugar. Draco salió en medio de la noche con las manos en los bolsillos y Ron miró por la ventana hasta que le vio desaparecer fuera de los límites de la propiedad.

 

Cenó beicon con huevos y hasta usó la receta de las tortitas con caramelo de su madre. Tenía muchísima hambre, joder, y su comida favorita era la comida del desayuno.

 

*

 

Había descubierto un placer extraño en las tareas del jardín. Por una parte, porque si estaba con las manos llenas de raíces y abono, no podía fumar y entonces el dolor de cabeza disminuía un poco. Cuando le llegaba el síndrome de abstinencia lo jodía todo, pero mientras se concentrara en el suelo y las medidas de distancia entre los tomates y las calabazas, todo iba bien. No había vuelto a salir el sol, estaba muy al norte, lo sabía y tuvo que usar algunos hechizos de fotosíntesis que ayudaban a que sus plantas no se murieran. Estaba con las manos muy metidas en la tierra, como hasta antes del codo y era suave, muy fría y movediza, mientras arrancaba las raíces de las hierbas malas que estaban matando los girasoles que por razones artísticas había decidido sembrar (ese cuadro en el estudio del primer piso). Escuchó a sus espaldas el ruido de una aparición y sacó las manos de la tierra, con la cara llena de suciedad y la ropa y el pelo metiéndosele entre los ojos. Susurró el conjuro que abría las puertas y mientras metía en una bolsa de los desperdicios las malezas del jardín, Draco se puso en cuclillas a su lado y asintió en silencio mientras miraba al jardín semi-renovado.

 

No estaba, en su totalidad listo, pero las plantas muertas habían sido reemplazadas por un montón de tierra que albergaba abono y semillas nuevas y además había una zona de huerto, con etiquetas de cebollas, setas, patatas, entre otros y encima de éstas una capa flotante de diferentes brillos, que eran los hechizos de luz y humedad. Ron se limpió con un hechizo rápido y toda la tierra de sus uñas se fue, se quitó el pelo de los ojos y se había olvidado de lo bien que lucían las personas normales. Draco llevaba ropas muggles, seguramente había estado en la ciudad o algo y tenía un jersey azul oscuro y unos vaqueros negros que hicieron que Ron mirara para otro lado. En qué cojones estaba pensando.

 

“Nunca creía que fueras un hombre de jardinería”.

 

“Yo tampoco. Es por matar el tiempo”.

 

“Ya lo sé, así como limpiar sin conjuros. Ideas brillantes que se te ocurren solo a ti”.

 

Ron se rió con el cigarrillo aún apagado en los labios y se dio cuenta de ellos como un minuto más tarde. Se había reído y sinceramente no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho y lo más terrorífico de la historia era que Draco lo miraba con los ojos brillantes porque se estaba conteniendo de sonreír. Y Ron lo sabía. Tal vez se hubiera convertido en un ermitaño con tendencias depresivas, pero no era tonto, para nada. Le invitó a pasar y le dijo que esa vez podía quedarse a cenar, a lo que Draco contestó algo asustado, “vale gracias”, y se sentó a leer un libro mientras Ron hacía la cena con magia. No acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero bueno, él estaba ahí y aún era raro y por la noche tendría pesadillas, pero estaba bien.

 

“Potter y Granger no vienen a visitarte, ¿verdad?”, parecía que estaba leyendo _Los Planetas, Posibles Formas de Vida en Otros Mundos y su Relación con la Magia_ , así que Ron no entendía qué hacía preguntando esa mierda.

 

“No, no vienen”, estaba haciendo pasta, porque era fácil y le gustaba y a casi todo el mundo le gustaba.

 

“Porque no quieren… ¿o porque tú no quieres?”

 

“Porque yo no quiero”.

 

“¿Por qué?”.

 

“¿En serio, Malfoy? Estoy haciendo la puta cena y yo casi nunca ceno, así que si quieres saber sobre ellos, ¿por qué no vas y les preguntas en persona, eh? Ahora que parece que eres amigo de todos”, estaba muy enfadado, porque no quería hablar de ellos y de repente esa persona sentada en su sofá con sus libros en lo que por fin había conseguido llamar a la fuerza su hogar, estaba asegurando que era Draco Malfoy, pero hablaba sin sarcasmo y le decía que sí a la cena y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. _Mi familia mató a la tuya, pero tu familia mató a la mía_ y supo que era suficiente rabia por el momento. La salsa estaba hirviendo y puso los platos en la barra de la cocina. La pasta flotó hasta ellos y puso un recipiente a parte con la mezcla de tomate, champiñones y cominos. Draco asintió callado y negó con la cabeza para sí mismo bajo la mirada arrepentida de Ron.

 

“Huele bien”, dijo él dejando el libro y con el ceño fruncido. Ron le sirvió agua en una copa y quería decir que lo sentía, pero eso no iba a ocurrir.

 

“Está bien, a todo el mundo le gusta la pasta”, Draco asintió, algo aliviado con el hecho de que le incluyera en la definición de _todo el mundo_ y le echó salsa a su pasta blanca.

 

“Yo tampoco veo a nadie. Es decir, Pansy me escribía mucho al principio, pero dejé de responder. Mi madre me visita los domingos, no nos vemos mucho más en realidad. Es como si…”

 

“Como si se fueran a traer el pasado con ellos, lo sé”. Y con la boca llena de espaguetis, mirando el tenedor con el ceño fruncido, le dijo, por fin, “Lo siento”.

 

*

 

Había cosas que todavía no podía olvidar. No podía olvidar el frío y el hambre y la cara de su hermana llena de sangre, el cadáver de su hermano. Sabía que no importaba el no haber vuelto a la escuela, podría sacarse el graduado por correspondencia o tal vez en el momento en el que decidiera volver a aparecer, todo se arreglaría a su alrededor para que las cosas fueran a su favor. Tenía suerte, en realidad, pensaba que para Draco las cosas no serían tan sencillas y él simplemente había nacido en el lado de los buenos. _Draco no es Voldemort, los Malfoy no son Voldemort_ (se lo repetía mucho al principio, cuando Draco fue por primera vez a su casa) y sabía que Lucius tenía una cadena perpetua por delante en Azkaban y Draco no hablaba de él, así que tampoco iba a sacar el tema. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, estaba increíblemente conforme con que Draco fuera a su casa. Era como que, en la escuela sólo había visto una parte de él y después de todo ya eran algo más mayores y no sería el primero que se llevaba bien con su abusón de la escuela. Los niños son niños, pensaba, y la guerra no somos nosotros.

 

El jardín florecía a pasos agigantados, gracias a los hechizos que se esforzaba en mantener sobre las verduras y las flores de invierno. Además, le dedicaba muchísimo tiempo, era normal tener las manos manchadas de tierra hasta los hombros y oler a campo por la mañana. Al no pasar tanto tiempo dentro de la casa, que mantenía limpia en la mayoría de las habitaciones, las ideas se le estancaban menos dentro de la cabeza y la segunda vez que salió a comprar provisiones y abono y libros de jardinería, la gente a su alrededor no le molestaba tanto. Su reto era sembrar mandrágoras, pero quería esperar a que el suelo estuviera más fuerte y a que le llegara ese libro desde Grecia, que era una edición única sobre su cuidado y mantenimiento. Cuando Draco se apareció ante su puerta por tercera vez, estaba sentado en una banca del jardín con los pies descalzos y una camisa de tirantes blancos. Había trabajado en las calabazas hacía unas horas y estaba simplemente tomando el sol, con un ademán de la varita abrió la reja de metal y el día pareció de repente más brillante con los reflejos del pelo de Draco.

 

En el colegio, Ron recordaba, lo llevaba repeinado y liso. Era algo pretencioso, para su gusto, o tal vez era que él nunca se peinaba y que estaba programado para juzgar cada parpadeo que el muchacho diera. Pero esos días llevaba el pelo más o menos igual de largo, pero descuidado y rizado, otra vez con ropa muggle y llevaba un paquete en la mano. Miró los pies descalzos de Ron y se sentó a su lado, con ojeras verdosas y la cara cansada, como si le hubiera costado la vida salir de donde fuera que viviera y llegar hasta ahí y Ron se fijó en sus manos; los nudillos eran muy visibles y tenía los dedos súper finos. Se miró sus propias manos y a diferencia de que las suyas aún tenían restos de tierra casi imperceptibles, eran muy parecidas a las de él. Sonrió mientras se encendió un cigarrillo y lo saludaba con los ojos cerrados por el sol que calentaba ese día su jardín.

 

“¿Qué es eso?”, Ron señaló el paquete con aire distraído. Era un libro, estaba claro y Draco frunció un poco el ceño sin saber qué hacer. Enterró las zapatillas azules entre la tierra húmeda del suelo.

 

“Fui a visitar este fin de semana a mi madre. Lo vi en la biblioteca y me dijo que podías usarlo para buscar un conjuro correcto. Eso de que las orquídeas crezcan al revés no puede ser normal”, Ron se rió, Draco le miró con mucha atención y entonces sonrió muy despacio y le puso el libro a su lado. Era un patrón, se podría decir. Draco decía algo muy serio que no era para nada cómico, Ron se reía porque a veces no sabía cómo mantener una conversación fluida y entonces Draco sonreía. Ron pensaba que era raro, algo peligroso porque casi nunca estaba del suficiente buen humor como para reír y el sol le calentaba la piel cada vez más. Draco tenía las pestañas casi transparentes, se fijó y le sentaban bien las ropas muggles.

 

“Así que, ahora la señora Malfoy me presta libros de jardinería. Esto sí que es un giro de los acontecimientos”.

 

“Bueno, no sería tan raro si no te hubiera dado por el lado de las plantas”.

 

“¿Sigues pensando en matarte?”, dijo Ron, precipitado como un avión de guerra al mar, apagando el cigarrillo en el respaldo de la banca, con los ojos de Draco clavados en el suelo, o tal vez en sus pies o en el sol que empezaba a quemar la tierra. Y era raro, porque en esa época del año casi nunca salía el sol. Y además en esa parte del país casi no salía el sol.

 

“La verdad es que no. Estoy haciendo ejercicio y hablo con… hablo con mi madre. Puedo hablar de cosas. He conseguido un trabajo en el Londres muggle. No puedo ahogarme a mí mismo”.

 

“¿Qué te hizo llegar hasta ahí?”, de repente tenía hambre, quería hacer ejercicio también y buscar un trabajo. A veces no quería quedarse ahí encerrado para siempre, con un corte de pelo horrible y pociones para dormir sin sueños. Tal vez era el sol, las vitaminas y el aire fresco que tomaba últimamente.

 

“No lo sé”, y por alguna razón supo que Draco mentía.

 

“Yo sigo teniendo pesadillas”.

 

“No me habías dicho nada sobre pesadillas, nunca”.

 

“Lo sé. Le hablas a tu madre sobre… ¿sobre mí?”, Draco se removió incómodo en la silla y se frotó las manos con una sonrisa torcida. Los dedos de los pies de Ron se enterraron en el suelo y se concentró en que estaba frío y suave y no en que Draco se pasaba las manos por el pelo. Era demasiado. De verdad, ¿cómo era ese color si quiera posible?

 

“Bueno, si lo piensas es obvio que sí. Te ha enviado ese libro”.

 

“¿Qué le dices?”.

 

“Que he venido a tu casa un par de veces”.

 

“¿Le has dicho por qué?”.

 

“¿Por qué yo tengo que responder a todas tus preguntas y tú te pones como un Nundu cada vez que yo pregunto algo?”, se había cruzado de brazos y parecía realmente molesto por eso, así que Ron inclinó la cabeza, porque tenía razón y todo su enfado se echó para atrás. Tenía las mejillas rosadas por el repentino calor y el jersey negro le sentaba bien con los ojos y ¿Ron podría dejar de mirarle los labios? Porque de verdad, eso no iba a pasar.

 

“Tienes razón, es injusto. Vamos a dejarlo, ¿tienes hambre? He comprado algo de atún y realmente quiero un sándwich, ¿te gusta el atún?”, se había puesto de pie y estaba en frente de Draco. Iba a coger el libro y se dio cuenta de que olía como a limón y a ropa nueva y sonrió cuando sus dedos alcanzaron el paquete envuelto en papel marrón. Cuando Draco le agarró de la camiseta blanca, perdió el equilibro y se precipitó sobre él y tal vez eso era lo que quería precisamente. Respiraba fuerte encima de él y estaba básicamente de rodillas encima de su cuerpo y le miraba como si estuviera esperando que le dijera que qué cojones hacía o que se quitara de repente.

 

“Para haber ganado una guerra eres un poco estúpido, ¿no?”, le dijo aún con el puño en la tela blanca y la otra mano en su muslo izquierdo. Y el sol le daba en la espalda, le veía medio jadear con la boca entreabierta muy cerca de su cara y el corazón le latía a mil revoluciones por minuto. Era curioso, porque sí, Ron era un poquito corto cuando se trataba de esas cosas y estaba todo sucio del jardín y descalzo y Draco aún en esas ropas muggles se veía radiante. Tal vez era eso lo que más le extrañaba, que alguien como él le hubiera arrastrado hacia su cuerpo y le tuviera así encima de él. No por lo que fuera en el mundo mágico, sino por lo que era a los ojos de cualquier humano que le mirara. Tenía los ojos hechos de hierro y estrellas grises y casi se quedó sin aliento para responder.

 

“Sí, soy un estúpido”, asintió Ron, sin tocarle con las manos pero con las piernas muy apretadas a su alrededor y sentía que se estaba cayendo por un barranco, que el sol le picaba en los hombros y que definitivamente iba a cortarse el pelo en un peluquería real esa semana.

 

“Sí, lo eres”, Draco sonrió, de verdad y con ganas por primera vez desde que Ron lo había visto en todo ese tiempo (tal vez era la primera vez que le veía sonreír en su vida) y le atrajo hacia sí mismo agarrándole del cuello. “Pero no importa, nunca he tomado decisiones muy normales”. Ron negó con la cabeza y le besó despacio, con mucho miedo y con cuidado, porque era él y era ese pelo de diamantes y sus manos limpias y que parecían que sabían qué tenían que hacer.

 

Draco le pegó a su pecho y Ron se echó hacia adelante, con muchas ganas de probarle la lengua y los ojos apretados. Draco estaba frío, a pesar del sol y le tenía cogido por los brazos mientras los pies le manchaban el pantalón negro de barro y aunque se hubiera dado cuenta no le hubiera importado. Ambos eran una mezcla de nicotina y chicle de mora, café y té inglés tradicional, rojo y platino. Miedo y _tevoyaarrancarloslabiosjoder_. Cuando Ron se separó del contacto para respirar y le dijo “por qué estás haciendo esto”, le miró y se dio cuenta de que no estaba asustado en absoluto y que, si lo estaba, sabía disimularlo muy bien. Le dijo, “porque quiero”, y Ron se preguntó si era un reflejo de lo que había sido su vida una vez; quiero esto y lo tengo porque quiero, o era algo más. Pero sabía que no era el mismo, que para empezar, si lo fuera, ni siquiera se habría aparecido jamás por su casa y que la persona entre sus piernas era algo más que un fantasma del pasado. Quizá tenía demasiada fe.

 

“Yo también tengo hambre. ¿Habías dicho algo sobre sándwiches de atún?”.

 

*

 

Había desaparecido. Le había besado en el jardín y después contra la mesa de la cocina (casi encima) y se había ido. Habían comido y habían hablado sobre el Ministerio y el asco que les daba a los dos y después se había ido dejándole solo con sus libros y sus plantas y las treinta y tres habitaciones de una casa que antes no era suya y gracias a una estúpida guerra, ahora lo era. Mientras limpiaba uno de los despachos del primer piso, con un trozo de tela en la cara para no estornudar por el resto de su vida y unos guantes amarillos, se preguntaba si a eso estaba destinado. A empezar una cosa de esas que se llamaban relaciones y a dejarlo colgando en el aire. Era así como se sentía, pero no era así en absoluto. La cosa con Hermione había ido bien el primer mes. Después, cuando no volvió a escribir ni a hablar, ni tampoco invitó a nadie a su casa y tampoco hablaba con su madre todos los días, la chispa de apagó. Era natural, en su opinión; habían sido demasiado amigos y habían pasado por mucho y él simplemente no era Harry que podía coger todos esos traumas y mierdas y tragárselos y convertirlo en rositas, saliendo con Ginny como si el mundo fuera perfecto y quedando todos los fines de semana con un montón de Gryffindors. Ron no podía. No podía pensar en que uno de sus hermanos nunca iba a volver (aún no se atrevía ni a decir su nombre), que un montón de gente no iba a volver y que los labios de Draco eran suaves, muy suaves y que le acariciaba las piernas como nadie lo había hecho nunca, dejándole hecho un amasijo de nervios y cabello desordenado en la cocina. Hermione y él lo habían dejado a los dos meses, con una conversación llena de amargor, metales fríos y arrepentimiento, los dos conscientes de que era lo correcto. Quedaron como amigos, naturalmente y su hermana lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como si Hermione no estuviera tan bien con ello como aparentaba.

 

Y ahí estaba Draco, faltando en su casa, dejándolo frustrado y con una nueva imagen para masturbarse muy fuerte y no podía evitarlo. Se sentía increíblemente atraído hacia él y sentía que él también debería hablar con sus padres, se sentía horrible por no hacerlo, pero es que no quería. Así que terminó de limpiar el despacho y puso nuevos hechizos encima de sus plantas, para después probar una receta de pepinos rellenos de carne molida y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos comer. Se horrorizó cuando se dio cuenta de que había empezado a comportarse como una persona justo en el momento en el que Draco había aparecido y prefirió restarle importancia pensando que, simplemente, la interacción con alguien más era el motivo. No Draco, específicamente. Seguía consumiendo cantidades industriales de café, así que cuando se proponía a dormir en serio y sin pociones, se tomaba un par de tazas sólo por la mañana y había dejado de fumar considerablemente. Pero eso era por el jardín. Porque el no saber cuándo iba a recibir una visita suya le ponía nervioso y aunque sabía que era mentira que el tabaco tranquilizara a alguien, fumaba para distraerse y no pensar en lo grande que era ese sitio y lo pequeño que se sentía a veces.

 

*

 

El día que Ginny se apareció en el otro lado de la reja de metal, Ron estaba haciendo levitar ramitas y piedrecitas (otra vez, sí), porque estaba esperando a que llegara otra persona en realidad y ver flotar cosas sin sentido le distraía. Todo se cayó al suelo con varios ruidos mudos y ella entró con las túnicas arrastrando tras su espalda y la barbilla en alto. Traía un periódico en las manos y miró los pies descalzos y sucios de Ron con preocupación, a lo que él no hizo ni caso pues, si le gustaba no usar zapatos en su casa, simplemente lo iba a hacer. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano no iba a levantarse del suelo por ninguna razón, se puso en cuclillas para dejar el periódico en una de sus piernas y esperó muy seria a que su hermano mirara la foto y el titular de la portada. Era un plano bastante favorable de su culo, tenía que reconocer, mientras besaba a Draco Malfoy con las manos entre su pelo y sentado en su regazo con las piernas abiertas. Lo bueno era que, por lo visto no sabían quién era el sujeto debajo de él y las letras negras bailaban ante sus ojos “ ** _RON WEASLEY NO TAN SOLO EN SU NUEVA MANSIÓN_** ”. Cuando le devolvió la mirada a Ginny, que le miraba expectante, le devolvió el periódico sin más y se levantó despacio, camino a la puerta de su casa.

 

“¿Qué es eso?”, preguntó Ron cuando se dio cuenta de que ella caminaba tras él.

 

“Bueno, eso vine a preguntarte yo a ti”.

 

“No, pero quiero decir, ¿es eso de lo que habla el profeta ahora? ¿De chismes para adolescentes y no sobre las nuevas elecciones del Ministerio?”.

 

“¿Quién es?”.

 

“No es de tu incumbencia”, dijo dejando la puerta abierta para que ella pasara y deseó muy fuerte dentro de su cabeza que a Draco no se le ocurriera llegar en ese momento. O en ese día.

 

“Joder, ya ves que si lo es. Mamá está de los nervios, no escribes hace meses y esto es lo primero que sabemos de ti. No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre, Ron. Tienes que conseguir un trabajo, terminar de estudiar, no sé”.

 

“No lo necesito”, le dijo encendiéndose un cigarrillo y Ginny supo que esa conversación había acabado en el momento en el que le insinuó salir de ahí. “No voy a irme por ahora y no tengo nada que decir sobre esa foto, Ginny. Nunca me he metido en tus líos de sábanas y en tus cosas con Harry. No me vengas tú ahora con esto”.

 

Mientras le hablaba sobre por qué nadie le dejaba en paz, que no entendía por qué tenían que perseguirlo precisamente a él con cámaras y mierdas, se dio cuenta que Ginny dejaba el periódico en la mesa de la sala de estar y pasaba la mirada rápidamente por el libro de _Flores del Mundo y Sus Secretos Mejor Guardados_ que le había enviado Narcissa Malfoy. Ron sabía, que en el lomo del libro estaba el símbolo de la familia y que más abajo indicaba a quién pertenecía. Su hermana palideció y se fue muy rápido sin apenas decir adiós. Lo último que Ron escuchó fue el sonido de su desaparición más allá de la verja de metal.

 

Se sentó en el sofá más grande del salón y aunque aún quedaba un rato para que se oscureciera, se echó una manta por encima, dejando el café intacto en la mesita del salón encima del periódico y cerró los ojos, durmiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo por voluntad propia y con éxito. Parecía que acababa de cerrar los ojos, pero sentía los hombros pesados y la boca seca, además de que el cielo estaba oscuro; la varita emitía un zumbido suavecito y tenía una inquietud en el pecho, lo que el indicaba que había alguien fuera que intentaba entrar. Por medio de un hechizo vio a través de la pared del salón y más allá y vio que era sólo Draco, con un traje negro como los que solía usar en el colegio y dando patadas a la reja. Salió en medio del frío de la noche, con la manta por encima y los ojos somnolientos, y en cuanto le abrió la puerta a Draco, echó unos cuantos conjuros más, reforzando los viejos. Cuando el otro preguntó, le mostró el periódico y Draco inclinó la cabeza al mirar la foto por dos segundos y después lo dejó donde estaba.

 

Entonces le vio, al Draco de Slytherin, a Draco Malfoy con el ceño fruncido y la cara llena de fantasmas. Ron se había mirado al espejo esa mañana y se había visto con la cara menos huesuda y había dormido más, tenía el pelo más largo y realmente era muy distinto al Ron Weasley del colegio. Pero en ese momento Draco retrocedió todos esos años y se acariciaba los labios con el dedo índice como si estuviera muy preocupado, sin mirarle en ningún momento y con esa aura de tinieblas que le caracterizaban. Y sintió como que todo lo que había construido desde la primera vez que Draco se había aparecido en su casa se caía a cada segundo que pasaba sin que él le mirara. _Por qué me besas y por qué vienes a verme, maldito bastardo sin sentido, te odio, te odio, **no te vayas**_.

 

“¿A qué has venido?”, le preguntó Ron con los pies cruzados en un sillón cerca de él, con las luces de la cocina encendidas pero no las del salón. Draco le miró con algo muy cercano al desprecio. No era la primera vez.

 

“¿A qué vine la primera vez?”, escupió entrecerrando los ojos, Ron se acordó de que era algo relacionado con rumores de que se iba a matar y porque Draco quería matarse.

 

“¿Qué ha pasado? Mira, no lo sé, de verdad, ¿por qué vienes a aquí?”

 

“¿¡Porque no tengo a ningún sitio a dónde ir!? No puedo ir con esto a mi madre, no puedo hablar con mi padre, no quiero hablar con nadie de la escuela y tú eres el único…”, se quedó de repente sin palabras y un vacío en su garganta sin saber encontrar el adjetivo o sustantivo que seguía a una oración que no sabía construir.

 

“Igual”, completó Ron, mientras le observaba deshacerse en los cojines del sofá, en rabia y desesperación y tal vez se estaba quedando ciego pero creía que tenía los ojos muy cerca del llanto.

 

“Lo leí en el periódico, acerca de ti. No sale de mi cabeza, es una idea que se mantiene ahí, morir. No quiero hacerlo, pero algo me empuja a ello y tal vez es por toda la mierda del pasado y realmente me gustaría que se fuera y no había nadie más que se hubiera aislado así… Y la gente cambia, ¿sabes? No tenía por qué odiarte para siempre. Eran sólo circunstancias”.

 

“Eso no explica por qué mierda me has besado”.

 

“Tú también me besaste”, tenía el pelo muy desordenado y le temblaban las manos. Por un momento se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente conmovido por él y que realmente, había cambiado, como si fuera otra persona aunque le hubiera odiado los últimos diez minutos. “He tenido un mal día”.

 

“¿Ah, sí?”, Ron se rascó la nariz y Draco parecía el de la semana pasada de nuevo. Era fascinante.

 

“Trabajo en un Subway”.

 

“¿Qué es un Subway?”.

 

“Un sitio donde venden bocadillos de pollo. Sí. Lo sé. No es como si me fueran a dar un trabajo en el Ministerio, ¿verdad? Tal vez tendré que esperar a que se calmen las cosas, y eso está bien. Pero después tuve que ir a ver a mi madre y tuve que firmar papeles y no he vuelto a terminar el último curso ni quiero hacerlo y…”.

 

“Está bien”, dijo Ron, se sentó a su lado, con el cuerpo algo pesado y sonriendo suavemente. No podía evitarlo, ser empático y bueno y tener ese instinto protector dentro de él aun cuando era él quien necesitaba que le cuidaran. “Es sólo un mal día, mi padre lo decía todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo te va con tantos muggles al día? ¿No es…?”

 

“¿Un problema? No. Es decir, al principio es muy difícil, porque te enseñan cosas y se te quedan tan dentro que… Es difícil”.

 

“De verdad que nunca creí que… que fueras un humano, con sentimientos y eso”. Draco le mandó callar y Ron pudo sentir que casi se recuesta en él, pero estaba teniendo un mal día y no sabía explicar muy bien por qué estaba ahí. Así que Ron le besó una vez y le prometió entre dientes sin decir nada que todo estaría bien, mordiéndole un poquito el labio. “Ven”.

 

Apagó las luces de abajo con un movimiento rápido de la varita y Draco le siguió en la oscuridad. Una vez le había besado, la sensación de incomodidad desaparecía como por arte de magia, no era del todo natural tenerle en su habitación (llena de libros en el suelo y con las cortinas bajadas) y sentado en su colchón, pero podía manejar la situación. Draco se quitó el traje despacio y dejó la varita encima de éste cuando lo puso en el suelo; Ron sólo llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados y una chaqueta de lana, así que cuando su cuerpo tibio se encontró con el de Draco, sintió un escalofrío que fue contrarrestado por las manos del otro. Trepó encima de él, intentando borrar todo ese mal día que había tenido y Draco seguía con el ceño fruncido debajo de él, con las manos fuertes aferradas a sus nalgas y Ron no sabía muy bien cómo lo iba a hacer. Draco le dijo, “esto es un condón y este es el hechizo, hazlo funcionar”, le dejó que le besara el cuello y abrió las piernas, con el miembro erecto sobre su abdomen y Ron creía que podía ver rayos de la luna donde no los había.

 

Era extraño porque Ron nunca había hecho nada de eso con un hombre, aunque cuando acabaron se preguntaba realmente como es que no había pasado antes, porque era natural y familiar, aunque fuera la primera vez. Draco le miraba serio con los dedos enredados en su pelo, la mejilla en su brazo y las piernas entrelazadas; eso también era familiar, sus cejas pobladas, relajadas y el sudor secándose lentamente en su pecho. Había visto esas cejas miles de veces, pero generalmente sumidas en un enfado o preocupación y de repente era como conocerle de nuevo. El sentimiento de familiaridad con su sudor venía del Quidditch, recordó, un toque fresco en el cruce de los pasillos del colegio, caliente pero suave y diferente y Ron se acercó más a él, en el desastre de cama que les guardaba en silencio.

 

“Mi hermana ha venido a verme porque ha visto eso en el periódico, ¿sabes…?”, Draco asintió sin que Ron tuviera que terminar.

 

“Mi madre no está contenta con ello, tampoco”. Ron recibió el suspiro de Draco cerca de su boca, no le besó como tal, pero rozó sus labios con los suyos y no sabía dónde estaba su varita, pero conjuró una manta limpia que se posó sobre ellos como tapando la vergüenza y llevándose el frío de la mansión lejos de sus cuerpos.

 

“Supongo que siempre esperó que te casaras con una sangre pura y tuvieras un montón de Malfoys para llenar vuestras mansiones, o algo así”. Ron se aseguró de que Draco se diera cuenta de que definitivamente estaba bromeando y recibió unos ojos en blanco y un bufido exasperado como respuesta.

 

“Tú eres un sangre pura. Y tienes una mansión. Así que no se te vaya la cabeza”, Ron tenía que reconocer que Draco tenía razón, aunque en un sentido algo retorcido del contexto. “Creo que esperaba que fuese una mujer. Es decir, yo llevaba prometido desde que tengo cuatro años…”

 

“Por Merlín, esto hay que escucharlo”.

 

“Pero Astoria murió durante la guerra”. Draco se encogió de hombros cuando a Ron se le cortó la respiración y le enterró más los dedos en la tupida y mal cortada cabellera. “La había visto pocas veces en mi vida, casi ni me acuerdo de su cara”. Ron no sabía muy bien por qué, pero una tristeza profunda invadía el rostro de Draco y sin querer ahondar más en el asunto, se pegó más a él, al tacto cálido y eléctrico de su piel e intento soplar todo ese polvo de veneno que el pasado traía consigo dentro de las costillas magulladas del hijo único de los Malfoy.

 

“¿Vas a quedarte a dormir?”, su tuno fue inseguro y precavido, como el primer día o el segundo que Draco entró por su puerta, porque no sabía ni por asomo cuál sería la respuesta y el miedo a lo desconocido era casi equiparable al miedo a estar solo.

 

“Creo que podría”.

 

*

 

Un día Ron se paró en seco cuando estaba haciendo su rutina de limpieza de la sala de estar. Pasaba el trapo húmedo por encima de la superficie de plástico de una televisión muggle y su cerebro reconectó todos los sucesos que habían contribuido a llevarle hasta allí con la rapidez de un cohete. A Draco le gustaba ver la televisión. Había comprado una con su sueldo del trabajo muggle y la había llevado a casa de Ron porque “así puedo hacer algo mientras tú haces cenas precarias para los dos”. No todos los días eran buenos, ni eran malos con un cierre feliz como había sido aquel en el que durmieron juntos por primera vez. Draco grita muhcas veces en medio de la noche y llora hasta casi el amanecer, entre los brazos de Ron y a veces encerrado en el baño, pero Ron le espera pegado a la puerta de madera, con un vaso de agua entre sus manos temblorosas. A veces Draco desaparece uno o dos días, Ron se muerde las uñas desesperado, se pregunta si es él quien ha hecho algo mal, se pregunta qué demonios están haciendo porque dos personas normales hubiesen hablado de la situación o algún tipo de términos tras dormir juntos dos semanas, pero no Draco y Ron. Su nombre siempre suena limpio y reconfortante en sus labios, Ron lo desglosa en su mente en las noches en las que está solo, conjura un hechizo con la forma de la constelación que da nombre a su… ¿amante? y las estrellas mágicas brillan con fuerza en el techo de su habitación. Entonces vuelve al televisor muggle, a los zapatos de Draco debajo del sofá y al recuerdo de la sonrisa de éste cuando ve las estrellas que ha conjurado en el techo.

 

Hay cosas que no puede evitar ver, los trazos verdes y plateados que Draco va pintado en su vida que era sólo gris, gris, gris. Antes era un dibujo rojo fuego y amarillo dorado y la guerra se lo había pintado todo de negro y después del color de las cenizas justo antes de que llegara Draco y echara pintura a su antojo en el lienzo de su vida, sin pensar más en el pasado, sin resistirse a besarle en el callejón Diagon, sin dejar de hacerle el amor. El té guardado en el armario de la cocina, los libros de Narcissa, las cartas sin abrir de su familia y la lechuza de Draco casi siempre esperando en el jardín. Se siente mal por ese último espacio, porque desde que Draco ronda por la mansión, ya no tiene tantas ganas o tanto tiempo para dedicarle a las patatas y a las orquídeas; se mantienen ahí vivas y refulgentes por los hechizos, pero nada más.

 

Si pasa medio año no se da cuenta, porque vive eternamente pensando en cuándo volverá y después sale de ese hilo de pensamientos para obsesionarse con el hecho de que ya no se va, la pregunta muda en esos ojos de hielo férreo al dejar un par de mudas de ropa en uno de los armarios y la respuesta aún más callada de Ron, con un abrazo desde atrás, pegando su pecho a la espalda de Draco porque así a lo mejor no se le abre en canal y deja salir todas sus vísceras prisioneras de un montón de sentimientos que se estrujan y desaparecen con las ganas de follar.

 

“Tu madre me ha escrito una carta”, dice Draco un domingo terrorífico de aburrimiento en el que los dos están tumbados en el sofá, a la espera de que simplemente pasen las horas y sea de nuevo de día, o algo así. “Es bochornoso”. Ron se ríe tumbado debajo de él y le llega el olor del pelo de Draco, de su jersey, de su espalda y se siente como drogado en un atardecer infinito de placer sin que le pueda llegar a importar mucho lo que tengan que decir ninguno de sus padres.

 

“¿Qué te ha dicho? Le diré que no te escriba”.

 

“Dice que no le escribes hace por lo menos un año, que sabe lo nuestro por esa vez que vino tu hermana a verte y que si importunándome a mi iba a ser la única forma de que te pusieras en contacto con ella, que iba a hacerlo”. Ron suspiró, cansado y apabullado.

 

“La familia no es lo más importante”, dijo después de un rato. Draco asintió en silencio y encendió la televisión.

 

Ponían un programa sobre personas que se engañaban por internet pretendiendo ser quienes no eran.

 

*

 

Para cuando llega la Navidad, Draco ha dejado su trabajo en el mundo muggle y se dedica a estudiar una rama de la Sanación Mágica que se centra en la psicología y la conducta humana. Ron resulta ser extremadamente útil para ayudarle a estudiar y se pasan los días encerrados en su mansión, leyendo, recolectando alimentos del huerto, estudiando, bailando con canciones francesas de mitad del siglo y viendo programas algo estúpidos en la televisión. Ron va dejando de fumar poco a poco y le escribe a George para que algún día se tomen un té en alguna cafetería al lado de la tienda, porque bueno, algún día tenía que volver a hablar con los de su sangre. Siempre pasa por alto las invitaciones de Narcissa Malfoy para tomar el aperitivo cada semana y mira a Draco con el ceño fruncido diciéndole que “definitivamente no es el momento, ni yo soy esa clase de hombre”. Draco asume casi todos sus errores y manías, conjura la constelación de Piscis al lado de la suya propia y discute un montón con él sobre política, sobre hablar de las cosas que quieres olvidar, sobre acabar los estudios.

 

Después, Ron le mira a los ojos, ve derretirse el hielo gris en ellos conforme pasan los segundos que su mirada verde se clava en el fondo de su alma. Draco Malfoy se desarma de todas las cosas que ha conocido antes y el hielo ahora es metal fundido, caliente y pesado; el castillo del viejo odio son ruinas reducidas a casi polvo en el suelo, encima de ellas crecen margaritas salvajes.


End file.
